Metamorfózis
by AllisonNoir
Summary: Ez egy afféle előzménytörténet a „Pieces of a puzzle" nevezetű munkámhoz. „Metamorphosis" név alatt fut, és arról fog szólni hogyan töltötte Matt azt az időszakot, miután elhagyta a Wammy's és Mello a segítségét kérte. A fordításért köszönet KL-nek.


_– Pszichopata._

 _– Én inkább úgy mondanám: kreatív._

* * *

A halott

Matt unatkozott. És amikor unatkozott mindent hidegnek, szürkének és egyszínűnek talált. Los Angeles-ben élt, már körülbelül fél éve, de ezt a helyet is pontosan ugyanolyannak találta, mint az összes többit. Ugyanolyannak, mint Angliát. Anglia hideg volt és szürke, még Winchester is. Még a Wammy's House se volt számára más. Semmise érződött számára másképp.

Először azt gondolta, majd ez a hely más lesz, hogy meg fogja változtatni az életét, de tévedett. Minden hely ugyanolyan volt. Mindenhol csak a semmit érezte. De ez volt az ő átka, hideg volt. Talán még annál is hidegebb, mint amilyen Near néhanapján volt. Még ez a nap se fog változtatni ezen az állapoton. A napok jönni fognak és menni, az élet ugyanolyan lesz és semmi se fog változni, soha. Legalábbis nem az ő életében. Néha nem törődött vele. Néha, volt, amikor nem érezte totál szívásnak ezt az egészet. Néha még az is előfordult, hogy élvezte az életet. De a legtöbb esetben ezt a már-már mérgező és halálos unalmat érezte csak. Néha még a különféle játékok se tudtak változtatni a kedvén. És ez a mai pont egy ilyen nap volt.

Elhagyta a bérelt lakást, no nem azért mert akarta, hanem mert muszáj volt. Ugyanis jelenleg semmi nem volt a hűtőszekrényben egy átkozott félig üres sörösüvegen kívül, így nem volt más választása, mint megmozdulni. És ezt utálta. Szörnyen utálta. Vagyis, nem utálta, mivel voltaképpen nem érzett semmit se úgy egyáltalán, de a dolgok, amik még inkább unalmat váltottak ki belőle, és még inkább untatták, mint az összes többi, azt utálatként definiálta, és a kimenetel pont egy ilyen dolog volt.

Sokkal szívesebben maradt a négy fal között, fecsérelte az idejét a játékokkal és bármi mással, mint hogy normális, átlagos embernek tettesse magát. De mióta kivégezte a legutóbbi játékot és letudta a szükséges melót, amivel megbízták, jelenleg semmi más tennivalója nem volt, mint a kanapén tespedni egész nap. A kimenetel pedig jelen állás szerint sokkal jobb tevékenységnek hangzott, még akkor is, hogy ha az egész gondolatot utálta. De a kanapén tespedés… na igen, először is kellett neki hozzá egy kis kaja, meg valami folyékony hogy rendesen csinálhassa. És, mivel, előbb vagy utóbb úgyis mennie kellett volna venni valamit, a most hangzott talán a leglogikusabbnak, mivel amúgy se lett volna jelenleg semmi más dolga, amivel elfoglalhatta volna magát.

Felvette a színes lencséjű szemüvegét és magára kapta a szőrmés mellényét. Nem volt túlzottan hideg odakint, Kalifornia meleg volt, mindig, a ködös Angliához hasonlítva, ő, csak úgymond megszokta, ugyanúgy, mint a pápaszemét. A kinézetét amolyan attribútumként fogta fel, a szokásos csíkos hosszú ujjúval, koptatott farmerral, surranóval és a legtöbb esetben a csaknem könyékig érő fekete kesztyűvel. Természetesen az egészből nem maradhatott ki a mellény és az saját kezűleg tákolt szemüveg sem. Ez volt ő. _Matt_.

Néha lecserélte a felsőt, piros-fehérre vagy kék-fehérre az általános fekete-fehér helyett, és néha a bézs színű mellényt a sárga kapucnis pulóverre, de mindezen esetek csak olyan kivételes alkalmakkor történtek meg, mint például ha leöntötte az eredeti felsőt valamivel vagy már irdatlanul büdös volt még az ő nem túl érzékeny orra számára is a cigarettától. Tehát, amint magára kapta az általános bőrét, bevásárlás címszó alatt elhagyta a lakást a héten először - vagy talán a hónapban először, nem igazán tudta volna pontosan megmondani, mikor is volt utoljára odakinn.

Már egészen megszokta, hogy furán néznek rá, talán a szemüvege miatt, ami egy kívülálló számára motoros- vagy búvárszemüvegnek tűnhetett egy merőben klasszabb kiszerelésben, de ma, mintha valamiért senki se reagált volna rá különösebben. Egy hümmögéssel és egy vállrándítással letudta az egészet. Talán már végre megszokták. De akkor is fura volt és kissé ijesztő. Az eladó a kisboltban – a helyen, amit annyira szeretett – minden alkalommal szóvá tette a kinézetét, vagy megemelte a festett szemöldökét, amikor megvette a szokásos cuccokat: a folyadékokat, dohányt, néha egy új öngyújtót és csak egészen kis százalékban kaját és valami normális innivalót.

Matt sohasem törődött különösebben a nővel, vagy, hogy hogyan vélekedett róla, róla, erről az egyértelműen elcseszett fiatal felnőttről. Mert egy bizonyos szinten igaza volt. Pontosan olyan tinédzser volt, amilyennek kinézett, aki drogozik, nem veti meg az alkoholt, nem csinál semmit, rá van kattanva a kütyükre és csak, néhanapján ha eszik is valami rendeset. Röviden és tömören, pontosan olyan életet élt, ami a társadalom számára elcseszett volt. Egy hiba volt a rendszerben és Matt pontosan tudta, hogy néz ki egy ilyen hiba a rendszerben, ugyanis mondhatni ezeknek a hibáknak a felkutatása volt a munkája.

De ma, most, senki sem átkozta, vagy vetette meg, egyáltalán nem, ami felkeltette az érdeklődését. Az eladó például csaknem rámosolygott. Talán jó napja van, gondolta egyből, de valójában nem is érdekelte. Soha nem érdekelték a dolgok körülötte. Kivette a kevéske kis pénzt a zsebéből és kifizette a cuccokat. Egy rekesz sört vett, egy újabb doboz cigit, és most megengedett magának két doboz készételt is. Nem mintha éhes lett volna, vagy amennyire magának bevallotta, tulajdonképp soha nem is volt éhes. Bizonyára, már azért mert megszokta az érzést, vagy azért mert amikor erősebben támadt rá, egyből lefojtotta mással. Meg amúgy is, mire lett volna éhes, ha már évek óta nem érzett ízeket? Csak amolyan megszokásból evett; egyáltalán nem érezte szükségét. És amúgy meg, nem engedhette meg magának, hogy olyan dolgokra szórja el a pénzt, amit nem élvezett. Bár, ugyanakkor, valójában nem is volt olyan dolog, amit igazán élvezett volna.

Az eladó elvette a pénzt és kétséget kizáróan Matt-re mosolygott, szélesen vigyorogva vörösre festett ajkaival, megvillantva ezzel hosszú szemfogait. _Szemfogak_. A vörösesbarna srácnak vagy kétszer kellett pislogni, hogy felfogja a látványt és csak az után, hogy elhagyta a boltot, jött rá hogy miért látott szemfogakat. A dátum. Ez volt az a nap, ami egyszerre volt elfeledett és semmiképp sem elfeledett az évek alatt a Wammy's-ben. Halloween volt. Október utolsó napja, egy azon kivételes napok közül, amik meg lettek ünnepelve az árvaházban.

Matt-nek körülbelül két évébe telt, míg rájött a miért-re mögötte, L születésnapja volt ez a nap. Ez bárki más számára titok volt, még a számára is, annyi kivétellel, hogy ő fültanúja volt, amikor Watari ezt említette Roger-nek, az egyik beszélgetésük során. No, nem mintha ez alapjáraton kivételes alkalomnak minősült volna, hiszen mindenki születésnapja meg volt ünnepelve, de mindenki más csak egy dobozt kapott ebből kifolyólag, ajándék gyanánt. És Matt kételkedett benne, hogy ez a nap csak azért lett volna kiemelkedő, mert klasszul hangzott megünnepelni a gyerekek számára. Kihagyták a Húsvétot, és még a Karácsonyt is másképp tartották, miért lett volna pont ez a nap akkor más, mint a többi? Később megkapta rá a választ.

Amikor Mello a Wammy's-be érkezett, már tudta a miért-et és, amikor a szőke barátja L függőjévé vált, és hogy mindenáron legyőzze Near-t és a legjobb legyen, kénytelen volt újragondolni ezt a napot. Így hazudott a csoki-függő barátjának. És a nap, amikor hazudott, lett az a nap, amikor ez a nap véglegesen elfeledetté és nem-elfeledetté vált mindenki számára, még a legjobb haverja számára is, csak azért, mert Matt nem akarta legyőzni Mello-t. Az volt az a nap, amikor maga is elkezdett elfeledkezni róla. De most, egyedül volt. Nem volt az árvaházban, ahol szükség volt a hazugságra, most, egyedül volt. Talán megünnepelhetné, futott át egy pillanatra az agyán a gondolat, de ugyanabban a pillanatban, el is vetette az ötletet. Inkább berakta a bevásárlótáskákba a vásárolt cuccokat és elhagyta a kisboltot, de a saroknál megtorpant.

Ledobta a földre a zacskókat és elővette a zsebéből a sötétkék kisdobozt. Még akkor is, ha a legrosszabb és a legjobb nap volt ez az évben, valahogy mégis csak meg kellett emlékeznie róla. Nem szemfogakkal, és erős sminkkel, ahogy az eladó tette, számára erre elég volt egy cigaretta idekinn a friss levegőn. Meg amúgy is, amint visszamegy a lakásba, úgyis minden ugyanaz lesz, pontosan ugyanolyan, mint az év maradék háromszázhatvannégy napján – vagy legfeljebb eggyel többen, ha épp szökőévről volt szó. Szívott egyet a cigarettából és elgondolkozott egy pillanatra.

Egy pillanatra semmi más nem létezett, csak ő meg az az egy szál cigi. Lehunyta a szemét és csak a békére koncentrált. Szerencséjére a napnak épp azon időszaka volt, amikor minden normális ember munkában volt, és az utcán csak azok voltak, akik más életritmusban éltek, pont, mint ő. Így, egy pillanatra, minden mást ki tudott zárni az elméjéből, a környezetét és azt a maradék kis lézengő emberkét. Így, ez volt az az ok, amiért csak nehezen sikerült meghallania a csaknem ismerős hangot, ami hirtelen, nem messze tőle szólongatni kezdte.

– _Mail?_ – hallotta ismét. Matt kinyitotta a szemét és körbe kémlelt. A neve volt, az eredeti, ami még a Wammy's előtt hozzá tartozott, még azelőtt, hogy újat kellett választaniuk a szabályok és a tökéletes álca fenntartása végett. De mégse lehetett a neve. Csak két ember tudott róla – vagy talán egy kicsit több, számolva a Mello-val történő perpatvarainak fültanúival, amikor is szerették egymáshoz vagdosni a másik nevét, amikor egyikük ki volt éppen akadva a másikra – ami, mondjuk úgy, nem kevésszer fordult elő.

De alapjáraton Matt úgy számolta, hogy csak két ember tudta az igazi nevét. És az előző hang kétségkívül _„májl"_ -nak hangzott, mint _„Mail"_ , nem úgy, mint mérföld, _„mile"_ , a hosszmértékegység angolul, ami egyszerűen nem lehetett. Körbe kémlelt és minden egyes embert végig mért az utcákon és a kávézók teraszán, hogy megtalálja a hang tulajdonosát. De senki sem tűnt ismerősnek, vagy, olyannak, aki tisztában lehetett volna a nevével. Megvonta a vállát, mintha csak az előbb rosszul hallotta volna és eldobta a csikket, hogy elhagyja a helyszínt, amikor lassan, de biztosan, egy kéz emelkedett a levegőbe.

– Erre, butus – mondta az idegen és kétségkívül rá nézett a közeli kávézótól. Az illető egyáltalán nem tűnt ismerősnek a vörösesbarna srácnak. Még azt se tudta volna megmondani, hogy lányos fiú volt, vagy fiús lány. Már a személy neme is rejtély volt számára, vagy legalábbis ebből a távolságból. – Gyere, nem harapok – vagy legalábbis most nincs kedvem harapni – nevetett. Matt-nek tehát nem volt más választása, mint csatlakozni az asztalhoz a kávézó teraszán. És, igaz, ami igaz, amúgy se tudott volna ma mit csinálni. Legalább, az idegen feltűnése valami változást hozott a mindennapjaiba, vagy abba, ami várt volna rá a négy fal között. Felkapta a földről a bevásárlótáskákat és megindult az ismeretlen felé. Az asztaltól nem messze viszont megállt és az alakra nézett.

– Csüccs, Mail – mosolyogott rá az idegen és a fennmaradt székre mutatott. Matt habozott egy pillanatra, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy változtat egy kicsit a megszokott napi rutinon, és ahogy az ismert mondás is hangoztatta, élt egy kicsit a mának. Nesze neked _carpe diem_. Különben is most nem lett volna ennél jobb dolga úgyse, amit csinálhatott. Leült hát és egyből végigmérte az idegent. A fiú – vagy lány – egy vékonyabb kék kabátot viselt, nagyobbat, mint amire szüksége lett volna, farmerral és egy fehér kondival. Gyerekesnek tűnt az arca a sápadt, csaknem tiszta bőrével, ami néhány helyen kissé hullámos volt. A haja pedig rövid volt és fekete, vagy amennyire ki lehetett venni, rövid volt és fekete, mert alapjáraton egy szürke svájci sapka elrejtette. És a szemei, ami a sráchoz – vagy csajhoz – tartoztak, pedig borostyánszínűek voltak. És ez a borostyánszín valamiért Matt-ben a _déja vu_ -érzését keltette.

– Fogalmad sincs, ki vagyok, igaz? – kérdezte viccesen az idegen. – Ez, meg kell mondjam fáj, Mail, nagyon fáj – nevetett, majd megnyugodott és elmosolyodott. – Nos, mit is vártam? Mikor is volt, tíz éve talán? Nem tudom pontosan. Az elmém és a gondolataim kissé kuszák amióta egy kis ideig ki voltam ütve, meg ugyebár a gyógyszerek, no meg a börtön, na, az mindenki tájékozódását megzavarja. Az én hibám – vigyorgott ismét.

– Mégis ki a fene vagy? – tette fel Matt a kérdést, amellett, hogy amúgy maga szeretett volna rájönni a válaszra. Azt már észrevette, hogy az ismeretlen alak is kesztyűt hordott, ami nem lett volna furcsa a jelenlegi évszakkal, de nem volt hideg. Körülbelül tíz-tizenöt Celsius fok volt – vagy, ahogy a Wammy's előtt számolta, ötven vagy hatvan Fahrenheit. Így a kesztyűviselés nem lett volna szükséges alapjáraton, kivéve, ha az illetőnek megvolt rá az oka, pont, mint neki.

– Mondd csak, mit kémlelsz, Mail? – kérdezte az alak, észrevéve, hogy a fiú végigmérte. – Ó, már látom. A szokásos szemlélési módszer, emlékszem rá. Még akkor is tudnod kell, ha álmodból felkeltenek. És mondd csak, mire sikerült rájönnöd? Kíváncsi lennék. Tudod, akkor is, ha ez most én vagyok – olyan hetvennyolc százalékban – kivételesen jó alakváltó vagyok. Tehát, mondd csak, Mail, mit árul el számodra rólam az _„eredeti"_ alakom?

Matt felvonta a szemöldökét, akkor is ha ez a reakció nem volt látható a kék kabátos számára a szemüvege miatt, ami a szemét java részt eltakarta; tudta, hogy az idegen pontosan tisztában volt vele milyen hatást kelthettek a szavai. Matt kételkedett és az illető pedig kezdte idegesíteni. Pontosan úgy érezte magát, mintha egy beteg vicc tárgya lenne a másik számára, és utálta ezt az érzést.

– Mellékesen Matt – mondta végül. – És nem gondoltam semmire – morogta a vörösesbarna srác. Egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán az ötlet, hogy felálljon, és itt hagyja a helyet. Már csak a kedvező pillanatra várt a terve megvalósításához. A kezdetleges érdeklődése percről percre frusztráltsággá kezdte kinőni magát.

– Végre – sóhajtott hirtelen megkönnyebbültem az idegen és lehúzta a kesztyűjét, végig követve borostyánsárga szemeivel a pincér útját az asztalhoz, akárcsak egy kopó. A férfi egy tál palacsintát tett az ismeretlen alak elé, kiegészítve egy kisebb mennyiségű dzsemmel. Az asztaltársa egészen addig szemezett az étellel, míg a pincér el nem hagyta a helyszínt, majd negédesen elvigyorodott.

– Oké, szóval, amikor azt mondtam nekik, hogy palacsinta nélkül, szó szerint úgy értettem, hogy palacsinta nélkül, nem üres palacsintát. És komolyan, ez nevetséges – emelte meg a sötét hajú a kisebb tányért, ami valóban nevetségesen kis mennyiségű lekvárt rejtett. – De _c'est la vie_. Máskülönben az idegeskedés csak megöli az embert. És két halál-közeli élmény bőven elég volt, még nekem is – kacagott, majd a vörösesbarna srác felé fordult. – Mail, nem vagy éhes? Nem kéred a palám? – ajánlotta fel a desszertjét a fiúnak.

Matt inkább visszautasította az ételt. Nem azért, mert nem tudta volna megenni, vagy, mert nem illett volna megenni más adagját, csak simán nem érezte úgy, hogy gyötörnie kéne az édességgel a gyomrát, hogy aztán visszatérjen a szemétre való kajákhoz. Nem lett volna tisztességes az ízlelőbimbóival szemben. Palacsinta, majd pizza. Nos, ebben az esetben, köszönte szépen, de inkább megmaradt a pizzánál.

– A te döntésed – vont vállat az idegen. – De én nem eszem meg, szóval ne zavartasd magad – mondta és kivette a szószból az aprócska kanalat, tartva az evőeszközt mindössze két ujjbegyével, ahogy a Wammy's-ben is tanították az ujjlenyomatok elkerülése végett. Matt mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy ez a módszer furán festett, a kesztyűviseléssel pontosan ugyanazt az eredményt érte el az ember, de aközben nem úgy festett az illető, mint egy komplett retardált.

A másik lassan lenyalta a kanalat, nem pazarolva még azt a kis mennyiségű dzsemet sem, majd a tányér mellé rakta az evőeszközt. – Utolsó esély, Mail? Megeszem akkor az egészet – kérdezte ismét, a levegőben tartva a kezét. Matt megrázta a fejét. – Jól van, akkor azt hiszem _bon appétit_ nekem – mondta, majd belenyomta két ujját a lekvárba.

– _Mmm…_ istenem, mennyire hiányzott – élvezkedett, akárcsak péntekenként a vörös lámpás negyedek egy cafkája, lenyalva az ujjairól a szószt. Matt szemei kitágultak, de láthatólag a másik pont leszarta hogy festett az egész helyzet. Úgy tűnt, csak élvezi az édességet a maga kis hátborzongató módján.

– Mindenképpen így kell enned? - tette fel a kérdést. A borostyánszemek gyilkosan meredtek rá. Egy pillanatra Matt meg mert volna esküdni a kedvenc PSP-jére, hogy a szemek vörösnek tűntek, de talán csak a színes lencsés szemüvege volt az ok a pillanatnyi érzékcsalódásra.

Az asztaltársa hamarosan egy újabb adag dzsemet vett magához, vigyorogva, szinte belebambulva a vörös szószba. – Tudod, már egyszer megvitattuk az étkezési szokásom, csak nem emlékszel rá. _Hm_ , lássuk csak. '99-ben volt, az új játékoddal voltál elfoglalva, valami Mario-ssal a Nintendo-don, és a beszállítódra vártál. A konyhában rejtőzködtél, mert az üzlet cigarettáról szólt a számodra, az illetőnek pedig valami kalózfelvételről.

Matt csendben hallgatott, pontosan vissza tudott emlékezni rá. Nos, nem teljesen, hiszen a fiatal évei nagyjából így festettek, de inkább úgy döntött, hogy meghallgatja az idegent. Ha igaza van, akkor az eset a Wammy's-ben történt, ami annyit tett, hogy onnan is jött. Az idegen folytatta a mondandóját, közben folyamatosan majszolva a dzsemet.

– Egyszer, amikor épp szükségem volt egy kis kikapcsolódásra, magányra, akkor találkoztunk. Megjegyzést tettél az étkezési szokásomra, én pedig cserébe a dohányzásra. Aztán még néhányszor összefutottuk a konyhában, talán ha pár mondat erejéig havonta, szóval igazán ritka alkalmakkor. Te füstöltél, én meg dzsemeltem. Régi szép idők. Aztán Szöszi megjött és elkezdtél loholni utána, mint egy jó kiskutya – átkozódott az utolsó szavaknál.

Matt tudta, hogy a Szöszi alatt Mello értendő, a régi barátja. De ha valóban így volt, akkor az ismeretlen alak kétségkívül ugyanonnan jött. Csak nem emlékezett rá. A vöröshajú megpróbálta felidézni magában a gyerekek arcát és kitalálni, hogy azok közül melyik lehetett a másik. De bármennyire is igyekezett, nem találta a megfelelő illetőt. – Passzolom – mondta aztán.

– Gondoltam – vigyorgott az idegen. – Meg is lettem volna lepve, ha sikerül összeraknod – nyalta le az ujjairól a lekvárt. Már majdnem végzett az egésszel. – Kinézetre keresel. Öreg hiba. Akkor, úgy is mondhatnánk, hogy más bőrben voltam, és ahogy mondtam is, ez most, itt, én vagyok. De talán igazad lehet, mindössze tíz voltál, egy gyerek a kütyüijeivel... – elmélkedett, de Matt hirtelen félbeszakította a nosztalgiázást.

– _A?_ – kérdezte óvatosan. Eszébe tartva a koszos-szőke fiú képét. Fel tudta idézni. A gyenge kinézetű srác alig evett valamit, amikor Matt látta az étkezéseknél. De azt az alkalmat pontosan fel tudta idézni, amikor látta a srácot dzsemet kivenni a hűtőszekrényből, aztán a szobák felé menni. Emlékezett rá, mert Matt minden egyes alkalommal, amikor meglátta, attól félt, hogy a srác a következő pillanatban fogja magát és összeesik. A piszkos szőke hajú fiú ugyanis minden percében pont úgy festett, mint egy élőhalott.

Az asztaltársa szinte teljesen lesápadt, ahogy kimondta a nevet. – _44 13 562_ – mormolta, akárcsak egy mantrát szokás, és egy pillanatra mintha megfeledkezett volna a külvilágról, vagy arról, hogy az ujjain még ott folydogált a lekvár. Aztán pislantott párat és megrázta a fejét, visszatérve a valóságba. – Ez erősen övön aluli volt, Jeevas – mondta hidegen és leszopogatta az ujjairól az utolsó cseppeket az édességből. – Amúgy meg, nem A vagyok – tette hozzá, majd felemelte a kezét, hogy jelezzen a pincérnek.

– Akkor válaszolnál végre normálisan a kibaszott kérdésemre? – vetette neki oda a vörösesbarna srác. Mostanra már teljesen felhúzta magát a másikon. – Jelenleg semmi kedvem ki-kicsodát játszani. Ha valami játékhoz volna kedvem, akkor hazamennék – mondta, megragadva maga mellett a bevásárlózacskók fülét, félig indulásra készen.

A másik felsóhajtott. – Hát jól van, Mail – mondta, és egy kis pénzt rakott a dzsemes tálka alá, észrevehetően a pincérek számára. Matt egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy hogy a francba nem rémlett neki, ahogy a másik elővette a tárcáját, de ahogy az idegen felé nyújtotta a maradékot, leesett neki. Ez az ő pénze volt, a farmerja zsebéből. – Köszönöm a meghívást – mondta a kissé sápadtkás bőrű, visszaadva a tárcát a jogos tulajdonosának, mintha a lopás magától értetődő lett volna.

– Mi a...? – reagált egyből Matt, és kirántotta a lapos tárgyat a másik ujjai közül, visszatéve az eredeti helyére. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a sötét hajúnak hogyan is sikerült elcsennie tőle, hogy hogyan nem tűnt fel neki, inkább nem is tette fel ezeket a kérdéseket. Matt felállt az asztaltól és észrevette, hogy a másik követi a példáját.

– Szóval, hová megyünk? – meredtek a vörösesbarna srácra a borostyánsárga szemek, miközben pont úgy vigyorgott, mint egy elmebeteg, az ajkai között tartva a nagyujját. Matt kénytelen volt felismerni, hogy az idegen a _„meghívás"_ alatt nem csak a desszertet értette. A játékfüggő srác felsóhajtott, majd beletörődött a helyzetébe és rábólintott.

– Legyen – egyezett bele kelletlenül. Nos, amúgy se lehetett volna jobb már ez a nap, gondolta hirtelen, aztán lefagyott. Az apró részek még csak most álltak össze. Az üzenet, amit nagy nehezen sikerült fél évvel ezelőtt megfejtenie, két napról szólt. Az egyik, amikor küldték, a másik pedig említés szintjén, ez a második ez az a nap volt. Mindenszentek előestéje, a Halottak napjának megelőlegezője, a nap, amikor az elfeledett lelkek visszatérnek az élők közé – vagy legalábbis néhány mendemonda szerint.

Az eladó a boltban minden bizonnyal egy vámpír akart lenni, aztán itt volt ő, a furcsa kocka-srác, meg az idegen a Wammy's-ből, aki ismerte A-t és hogy mi történt vele – vagy legalábbis, ahogy Matt vélte a srác nevének említésekor a másik reakciójából, ismerte a részleteket. És aztán, tudta a vörösesbarna fiú nevét is. Meg aztán a dzsemet is elég furcsán ette, nem beszélve a jelenlegi kinézetéről, ami bizonyára csupán egy álca volt, pont a mai napra, amikor is mindenki más bőrét viselte.

– Én vagyok az a halott – mondta az idegen, szélesen mosolyogva a srácra, mintha ez válasz lett volna a kérdésére, közben a mutatóujját rágcsálva. Matt még csak most vette észre, hogy az alak valamivel magasabb volt nála, de a kissé döntött tartásának köszönhetően pont fordítva látszott. A pápaszemes felmérte a sziluettjét és a vonalait, amit a másik egyből észrevett és elvigyorodott.

– Mail, befejeznéd végre? Kezd idegesítő lenni. Tudod, próbálnék a szerepemben maradni, de úgy kissé nehéz, ha valaki folyton-folyvást figyel. Vagy legalább csináld kevésbé feltűnően – sóhajtott és visszavette a kesztyűjét vékony, sápadt kezére. Matt észrevette, hogy a bőre ott is kissé hullámos, akárcsak az arcán. – Kicsit megégettem magam. – válaszolta meg az alak a ki nem mondott kérdést. – Megpróbáltak a legjobb tudásuk szerint visszahozni, de mivel nem volt rólam kép, és kissé nehéz eset voltam, ennyit sikerült összehozniuk.

Matt csendben maradt. Ahogy elsétáltak az utcán, egymás mellett, a kirakós egy újabb darabja állt a helyére. A titkosított üzenet április tizenharmadikán érkezett be a Wammy's számítógépes hálózatára. Pontosan emlékezett rá. Meg is akarta említeni Roger-nek, de mivel a férfi Near dolgaival volt elfoglalva, hogy biztonságosan érkezzen meg majd az Államokba és megbízható embereket találjon köré, inkább hagyta az egészet és megtartotta magának, mint egy saját esetet.

Az üzenetet A halálának évfordulóján küldték, ezt még csak most vette észre. A szöveg említett egy lehetséges helyszínt egy találkozóra, de mivel ezt a részt nem tudta megfejteni, inkább utánanézett az IP-címnek és végül idejött, Los Angeles-be. Itt maradt, bízva abban, hogy az üzenet küldője majd felbukkan. Pár hónap után feladta a remény, aztán meg már csak itt ragadt.

A másik dátum, ami említve volt a szövegben a mai napról szólt, bár Matt nem igazán volt biztos benne. _„Happy Birthday"_ – állt az egész utolsó sorában. A halála napján érkezett az üzenet, de az a nap ugyanakkor a koszos-szőke srác születésnapja is volt. És ma október utolsó napja volt, az elfeledett és soha el-nem-feledett napja az évnek. Ez nem lehetett véletlen, pláne azzal a ténnyel nem, hogy az üzenet megfejtése kibaszott nehéz volt, annyira nehéz, mintha csak L tudta volna megfejteni és a mai nap L születésnapja volt és az a nap, amikor a halottak visszajöttek élőik közé.

– Te küldted az üzenetet, nem igaz? – állt meg hirtelen és tette fel a kérdést az idegennek. Az alak elvigyorodott. A borostyán szemek pedig tele voltak izgalommal és érdeklődéssel. Egy pillanatra Matt ismét meg tudott volna esküdni a PSP-jére, hogy már látta ezeket a szemeket. Talán, ahogy az idegen is mondta, még amikor fiatalabb volt. És talán ismerte is, csak teljesen elfelejtette. Ettől a ténytől a vörösesbarna srác komplett hülyének érezte magát.

– Pontosan így van, Mail. Jó következtetés – nézett rá az alak felvirultan. – Most, akkor tegyük fel a nagy kérdést: _miért?_ – vizslatta Matt-et démoni vigyorral az arcán. A vörösesbarna fiúnak nem kellett sokat tanakodnia. Tudta a választ, mert mindenki célja az volt: nyomába érni L-nek. De amennyire Matt gondolta, ez inkább egy kihívás volt, egyfajta versengés, ahogy Mello tette nap nap után Near-rel. De a két barátját leszámítva, a jelenlegi háború másik fele halott volt.

– L meghalt – árulta el Matt. De a másik nem mutatott meglepettséget sápadt arcán, tehát már tudta. Ebben az esetben viszont az egész olyan volt, mint egy kegyeletsértés. A másik fél még mindig játszott. Az idegen kérdése így már relevánssá vált: _miért?_ Miért? Mert mindenki jobb volt egy halottnál. Ez, gyakorlatilag gyávaságnak minősült. Egy verseny versenytárs nélkül. Matt undorodott tőle.

– Igazából nem is számít, csak az a lényeg ki nyer – mondta, mire a másik felnevetett. Démoni nevetés volt, egyáltalán nem emberi. Matt elgondolkozott egy pillanatra, hogy hogyan történhetett az, hogy világra jött egy olyan elmebeteg ember, mint az idegen volt. Még a borostyánsárga szemeknek is volt egy hátborzongató és halálos tónusa, mintha a tulajdonosuk mindenkiről tudna mindent.

– Hát ezt még így senki sem fogalmazta meg, ennyire egyértelműen és átkozódva. Azt kell mondjam, le vagyok nyűgözve, Mail Jeevas – nevetett és harapdálni kezdte az ujját. – Tudod, idáig csak néhány embernek sikerült meglepnie. Te vagy a harmadik, asszem. Nem mintha számolnám, mert nem is igazán érdekel. A lényeg, hogy elég nehéz összehozni – vigyorgott. – Térjünk vissza a kérdésedre akkor. Most sikerült meggyőznöd.

– Meggyőzni? Mégis miről? – kérdezte Matt egyből. – Kétlem, hogy csak azért mert sikerült rájönnöm a mozgatórúgódra, most elárulnád magad. Ahogy azt is kétlem, hogy mindössze ennyit akartál volna elérni ezzel. L halott. Ez tény. Már csaknem nyomorult három éve. Nem jött vissza, szóval az egész „kijé-a-nagyobb"-játékod mit sem ér. Csak nevetséges. Szóval az ég szerelmére, baszottul békén hagyhatnál végre és zaklathatnál mást a zseniális terveiddel – akadt ki. Mostanra már elege volt a másik dolgaiból, a titkokból, a játékokból, megvezetésből. – Nem tudom kinek hiszed magad, de nem is érdekel, fogd a nyamvadt dzsemedet és...

– Rue – mondta hirtelen a rövid, sötét hajú alak, félbevágva a dühkitörést egy széles vigyorral. Matt-nek pislognia kellett párat, hogy rájöjjön, hogy az illető végre kimondta azt, amire megközelítőleg egy órája várt, egy irdatlan hosszúnak tűnő órája. Újra megállt és az idegenre lesett. Nem kitalált névnek tűnt az előbbi. Ez a tény megdermesztette. Nem tudta volna megmondani, mikor is volt utoljára, amikor valaki elárulta neki az igazi nevét. Vagyis, meg tudta mondani. Három éve volt. De az csupán amolyan véletlennek minősült, mivel a másikra éppen nehéz idők jártak. De, igazán, soha nem történt meg vele.

– _Ha?_ – döbbent le, és megpróbálta újra összeszedni a gondolatait. A borostyánszemek tulajdonosa egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek. Tehát okkal tette. A név igazi volt, okkal említette meg és mondta el neki. Neki, a vörösesbarna srácnak. Matt úgy érezte, mintha egy titkon osztozna a másikkal, akkor is, ha az idegen a születési nevén szólította, amióta kiszúrta az utcán.

A fekete hajú sóhajtott, majd frusztráltan körbetekergette démoni szemeit. – Az igazi. De ha ez zavar, akkor hívhatsz úgy is, ahogy a régi napjaimon futottam. És ahogy te is hívtál anno, csak nem emlékszel rá – jegyezte meg, barátságosan mosolyogva közben Matt-re. Ez a mosoly most kivételesen más volt, erős gyanút keltett a vörösesbarna fiúban az idegen nemét illetően.

– És mi volt az? – kérdezte. Felismerve mostanra, hogy innentől nem fogja tudni lerázni magáról az illetőt, csak ha az is úgy akarja. A fekete hajú szinte teljes arcát fedően, szélesen elvigyorodott. Ijesztő volt, de ahogy kimondta a nevet, Matt felismerte miért.

– B – árulta el végre a lány.

* * *

Megjegyzés: Említettem már, hogy kissé megváltoztattam B karakterét? Nos, már alighanem késő lenne, figyelmeztetni mindenkit. :D De nyugi, a „kislány" nem lesz kevésbé ijesztő, pont ellenkezőleg, asszem…


End file.
